Family Fun for Everyone!
by DreamCherry666
Summary: Previously posted under DreamCherry66 Who ever said Yugi was an only child with no parents? And who ever said that Joey couldn't get Seto into skintight pants? Or rather, who ever said that Joey couldn't get INTO Seto's pants? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Schayne. I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh nut! (Obviously.)**

**First things first. I thought it'd be cool if we had a fic written from Atum's point of view. Also I have had some theories about Yugi's parents and wanted to see… well, you'll see. And the romances, look out for them, I have some big plans for the characters in that department. **

**Also this was posted on my friend's, DC66, account until my own one was formed. Now that mine is up, I have edited some parts and the hilarity begins…soon… .**

**Well, that's all for now. _BYE_!**

**P.S. Join the Cherry Army! (Look for DreamCherry66 for details.) **

**SUMMARY- Eh, let's just say that Yugi has a few…things hidden in his past. And get your mind outta the gutter. .**

**WARNINGS- Randomness ahead. Yaoi implications and maybe some Yumi if DreamCherry66 edits my story behind my back**

**DC66- .:shifty eyes:. Know what's scary? The fact that I'm writing the warning!**

**COUPLES- Seto/Joey, Yugi/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Serenity/Marik, Tea/Mai (No-one knows until Tea…), Atum/Noah, Mokuba/Alexis (Brief here and there and at the end…oops, shouldn't have said that!)**

**WARNING TO FLAMERS- the fire will be used to heat up my poor, cold box that I live in XD**

**DC666- 0.0 …Oh, I get it… .**

**WARNING TO YAOI/SHOUNAN-AI HATERS- Don't like it, don't read it. **

**DISCLAIMER- Just so you know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I sincerely wish I did…**

**DC66- And if I owned it Seto would be running around in bondage XD**

**DC666- .:Cheesy, Bakura, I'm-gonna-eat-you grin:. So hot… .:Drools over the thought of Seto, Atum, Malik and Bakura in tighter-than-skin pants:. So, so _very_ hot.**

**OOoOooOoOO**

I've always felt alone in the world, like no one understood me. No matter how hard my friend, Yugi Muto, tried, it was always the same.

Sorry, I'm… uh, um… sorry, I forgot my real name again… some people call me Pharaoh, Spirit or Yami. But, Yugi, he calls me a friend.

Yami is an Egyptian word for darkness; the Millennium Items all contain a 'yami' (A/N- We know, we know, it's actually Japanese. Get over it). Some are not as evil or powerful as others but, still, they are nasty at times, I should know, I am one.

The Millennium Items are seven powerful, ancient items that were used to save the world before they turned on their owners and encased the owners inside them. The seven items are the Puzzle, the Eye, the Rod, the Ring, the Key, the Scales and the Necklace.

I know some of the people that have some of the items. Ryou Bakura has the Ring (and the Eye, but I'm not supposed to know) and his yami's name is also Bakura Marik Ishtar has the Rod and his yami is named Malik. Marik's sister, Ishizu, had the necklace, but she gave it to me, and, uh, well, I haven't met that yami. Maximillium Pegasus had the Eye, before Bakura stole it. Some mystery man has the Key. May Ra have mercy on their souls.

I live in the Millennium Puzzle; a mystical item discovered by Trusdale, Yugi's grandpa, while he was still an Egyptologist.

OH! My name is Atum (pronounced _At-oom-oo)_. I knew I'd remember it eventually. I'm remembering some other things too.

I was once a powerful pharaoh, the leader of Ancient Egypt; many worshipped me and saw me as a god… until my cousin, Seth, betrayed me. A war began, between the forces of good and the forces of evil (aka, my _cousin_).

They say… that blood is thicker than water… but the Nile's waters were thick with both mud that had been kicked up, and the blood shed by our enemies and allies. Sometimes, at night, I can still hear the battle cries and screams of pain as people fell, defending what they thought was right.

All I can remember is asking my cousin if instead of the physical war, if we could hold _Shadow Games._ Those games meant summoning monsters to a field and having them do battle for us. Our enemies used many powerful monsters, but our monsters were faithful and trustworthy and eventually brought us to victory.

But enough about me and my past-I need to get on with the tale-a few months ago Yugi came home from school and asked me to come out of the puzzle to speak to him (and to give him advice). This was not unusual for Yugi, but this seemed scary, almost familiar. The I'm excited/nervous/happy/sad/confused feelings he was giving off were, in Mai's words: Freakalicious.

At first I did not understand what he was telling me. He had previously told me that he had not heard from his parents in years. But, he was now telling me that he had just received a letter telling him that his parents were coming home and that they had a surprise for him, many surprises as it turned out.

Two days later I was standing at the airport with Yugi, Trusdale, Yugi's friends; Joseph (Joey) and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Teá Gardener, Duke Devlin, the Kaiba brothers (Seto, Mokuba and Noah), Ryou Bakura, Bakura, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar, Malik and… some other people who I can't be bothered naming.

"Atum? What if I don't recognize them? What if _they_ don't recognize _me_?" Yugi turned and asked me nervously.

"Hey, Yuge, calm down. If they can't recognize you they will most definitely recognize Grandpa. Right?" Joey grinned.

"Yes, Aibou, for once in his life, Joey is showing signs of intelligence, and as much as I am afraid that it will inflate his head, he is correct." I comforted my young light side.

Serenity found this hilarious as did Marik who quickly moved his arm from around her waist to cover his mouth as he laughed. I also think there was a hidden motive in moving his arm, but…

"Yami? What if they confuse you for me? I mean you look more like me than I do… did that make sense?"

"Yugi, my friend, even if that did make sense; I still wouldn't have understood you. But, if they make that mistake, we shall correct them…" Suddenly I was interrupted by a sinister voice.

"Or we could turn them into mind slaves…" Malik growled with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Or we could gnaw on their leg for a while until they get the hint…" Bakura gave us his best, most hungry '_I'm-going-to-eat-you_' look. Then was suddenly hit in the face with a bag of potato chips that were thrown at him by Tristan, who, up until this moment had been showing off for Serenity (much to Marik's displeasure) and had just been hit over the head by Joey. "OW! Ooh, yum! HEY!"

"In the name of Ra!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

Serenity was rolling on the floor in fits of giggles because of the war that Bakura and Malik were having over the bag of chips.

"Knock it off already, dudes." Duke laughed.

((DC66- Interesting fact number 1; A 'Dude' is a camel's penis XDDDDD))

"MINE NOW!" Joey yelled and quickly grabbed the bag off them both, ripped it open and spat inside the pack. Much to the disgust of the rest of us.

"YUGI, MY BABY!" Rang out across the waiting lounge as a woman with black and purple hair ran up and nearly strangled me. Seto thought that this was hilarious, but I've seen funnier.

"Hi, son, long time, no see." Smiled a fairly young man, with blonde and purple hair, as he walked up to Yugi. "Honey, wrong kid. That's _Atum_."

Yugi's mum let me go. "_May Ra have mercy on your soul_." I whispered darkly. "As you have heard, I'm Atum. That shortie over _there_ is your son." I said politely, still afraid that she was going to hug me again.

"Sorry, Atum. YUGI!" Yugi's mum giggled as she went for take two.

"Um, mum, dad? What about us?" Came the voices of two shy teenagers that had been standing in the shadows. "Can we talk to our brother?"

Everyone stood in shock as the two people stepped towards us and the girl screamed and threw herself onto Seto Kaiba as she recognized the CEO-and head of Kaiba Corporation. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SETO!" She shrieked into his ear.

"YUGI! GET THIS EFFING MANIAC OFF ME!" Seto yelled angrily.

"Frigid, Blue Eyes White Dragon can't even handle having a _girl_ wrapped around him!" Joey smirked. "Hey, Yuge, don't bother, I like seeing him like this. His face is _purple_!" Joey laughed as he rolled on the floor, his sides aching.

"Excuse me, miss, can you please stop attacking my, uh… Kaiba, are you my friend?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you pompous wind-bag, I'm your _friend,_ now can you get her off me?" Seto grimaced.

"Yeah, anyway, could you _please_ get off my friend?" Yugi asked fearing that she'd then attack him. His fear was soon realized as she leapt on him.

"HI, LITTLE BROTHER! I'm Alexis and that thing over there…" She trailed off as she saw that her brother and I looked exactly alike and that we were standing side-by-side with the same 'oh-it's you' look on our faces.

"Just so you know, I'm Atum." I smiled.

"So, that means that that ugly thing next to Atum, and looks like him, is our brother, my twin, and he's…"

((DC66- Is she implying that MY Atum is UGLY! DIE! .:shoots her:.))

"I can speak for myself, oh loud-mouthed one. I'm Lucas, but, bro, you and your friends can call me Luke. Nice to see you again, Yuge." Lucas smiled and noticed that people were staring at him. "What? Just 'coz I call him Yuge. What's wrong with that?"

"Dude, I call him Yuge. I've done it ever since we met." Joey laughed.

"COOL! I have something in common with the famous Joey Wheeler!" Luke exclaimed.

"Since when has that _mutt_ been famous?" Seto asked dryly. Serenity grunted.

"Kaiba, you just don't appreciate my talent." Joey boasted as he played with his hair and tried to strike a _pose_. Serenity giggled. Joey was hoping that Yugi's sister would notice him and notice him, she did.

"Don't let it swell your head, _Wheeler_. Luke has been talking to dad and reading Yugi and Grandpa's letters to mum and dad. _Idiot_." She growled at him.

"Sorry, Joey, but she's right."

"What was that, my beloved elder brother? Did you just saw that I am _right_?"

"Hey, Kaiba, when did you start giving '_how to be a grumpy, gloating ass lessons'? _'Coz I want some!" Marik laughed gleefully. Serenity stood next to him and had to stifle her snorting laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" Mokuba suddenly yelled out. "I know you two now! You're in that band… um, uh…"

"Nile Tears? NT for short? Actually, we are the band. Just us." Alexis and Luke claimed together.

"Yeah, you rock! I have posters of you at home on the walls in my room." Mokuba giggled.

Seto shuddered. "So, that's where I recognize you from…Every time I walk into Mokuba's room, you're staring out at me from the walls…" He grumbled.

"Heh…I love your leather outfit…" Noah blushed as he spoke to Alex.

"Ooh, that reminds me. Yugi, my cute little brother, do you and your friends want to come to our next concert? Special reserve mosh pit?" Alex asked sweetly. She was nearly knocked over by the chorus of "YEAH!"s that followed her questions. Not to mention a short black-haired kid jumping on top of her and hugging her while he gave his brother the oh-so-famous puppy dog eyes.

**DC66- Well now, how was that for Chika's first fic?**

**DC666- .:Is happily glomping Seto:. WHEEEE! Can we go back to my home in Australia and elope?**

**DC66- Oh! By the way, for those of you who don't know, DC66 is short for DreamCherry66 and DC666 is short for DreamCherry666:D If anyone wants some info on the Cherry Alliance (Don't mock the name, it came with a sugar high) see either my profile or Dreamcherry14. Well, that's all for now!**

**DC666- Just so you know…I have had to edit all chapters after I have written them. My dad thinks I'm a good girl…I'm not allowed to swear…but I still left the Yaoi in so maybe it won't be so bad if he finds the site and my fic…_maybe_… .:Shifty eyes:.**

_**Time for a random moment.**_

Yami no Bakura was busy wandering around the local shopping centre, looking for something to blow up. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, causing the tomb robber to turn around. In front of him was none other than an evil dust bunny of doom. Wondering why on Earth there was a dust bunny there he turned back around to walk away from it. That was before the -small- dust bunny suddenly grew huge and ate him. Outside the shopping centre Yami no Malik was rolling around on the ground, crying from laughter. Mind control worked very well on small pieces of lent, or so it seemed…

_To Be Continued…_

**Reviews prevent the sudden death of yamis and hikaris alike. **

**.:Screams come from next room:. "NO DON'T! PLEASE DON'T…" **

**DC66- .:shifty eyes:. I'm not playing kinky games with them...honest o.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! D'ya miss me? I know, keep dreaming. I really should give up and polish my glasses… Also I should talk to my mum about covering all the mirrors in our new house. I broke one at age eleven by leaning on it. See my bio for more info.**

**Anyway, back to the story! Second chapter, ATTACK! BTW, romances start here! .**

**.:Giggles:.**

**.:kills random people for flirting with her bishies:.**

**.:gets back to story:.**

**P.S. JOIN THE CHERRY ARMY!**

**DISCLAIMER- Uh, no…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I never will. 0.0 .:Realizes what she just said:. .:Runs off screaming:. THE HORROR!**

**WARNING- Yaoi. Don't like, leave. XP**

**OOoOooOoOO**

That realization, that Yugi's siblings are famous, was a real ice-breaker and on the way home all everybody could do was talk about the concert that happened to be that weekend. Yugi was the most weirded of the group.

"Yami? What's wrong?" He asked me. I'd been thinking that there was something that wasn't quite right about Alex.

"Alex and Luke remind me of my elder brother and sister, in fact they look just the same. Except my brother died during a crusade and my sister disappeared after trying to protect her children. What worries me is that, as far as I know, all of the Millennium Items swallowed their owners. My sister and brother shared the Scales. Now do you see my problem?" I tried to explain to him.

"So you think that… my brother and sister have in their possession… the Millennium Scales? Is that it, Atum?" He asked nervously.

"Maybe, I'll have to look into it. Also, Yugi, I have a problem, uh, I don't quite know how to put this…" I tried. .:Insert sweat-drop here:.

"Just relax, the words will come to you." Yugi smiled at me.

"Well, Yugi, I noticed how you start sweat-dropping when Ryou enters the room or looks at you. Don't play dumb with me! I know you, my hikari. You can trust me, what's going on?" I spoke so fast I couldn't understand myself. But Yugi understood me.

"I-I don't know… I have no idea what you're on about, we're just friends. Stop being stupid, Atum! …You're right, I do _like_ him. I can't help it, he's hot!" He blushed and sweat-dropped, hoping no one had heard.

Later, we went to the movies to see, lets say it was just some stupid scary movie. Seating positions in the row from left to right: Malik, Bakura, Marik, Serenity, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Alexis, Luke, Noah, me, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Teá, Mai, Ishizu, Maximillium Pegasus (No, I do not know why he was there), and some other people I don't know or have time to name.

Joey seemed slightly happy being next to Seto and we soon found out why.

"Stop hogging the popcorn, Wheeler!" Seto cried.

"Go eff yourself, you frigid, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey snapped in reply.

Later.

"No! Don't go in there! He's going to _kill_ you!" Seto whimpered as he curled up in his seat. A loud bang came from the movie screen, followed by a shriek from the young CEO.

"IT'S GONNA _EAT_ ME!" He screamed as he desperately clung to Joey's arm.

"Um…Kaiba? It's just a movie." Joey said as he stared at the brunette.

"I know…but it's scary." Seto whimpered as he buried his head in the crook of Joey's neck.

"Uh…What are you doing to my neck?" Joey asked, his fear of vampires kicking in.

"Tell me when it's over." Seto whimpered.

"Ok then…but only if you move away from my jugular." Joey said nervously. Seto responded by kissing said place, causing Joey to jump slightly. "What did you just _do_ to my neck, Kaiba!" (1)

"What was that brother?" Serenity turned to him and asked.

"Nothing, sis." Joey replied, then turned to Seto. "Why did you _kiss_ my neck?" When the CEO didn't respond Joey moved to place his arm around Seto's shoulders, but his hand was slapped away. "Kaiba, _baby_, are you alright?" Joey asked nervously as he looked down at the big blue eyes that belonged to the elder of the Kaiba brothers, hoping that he would pick up on the wording.

"Don't call me baby, _cutie_." Seto replied as he stared back into Joey's large brown eyes. "Just so you and I are clear about this, no one, and I repeat, _no_ _one_ is to hear about this. Got it?" Joey kissed Seto gently on the lips in reply. "I'll take that as 'my lips are sealed, honey' shall I?"

"You take that how you want to, _honey_." Joey smirked.

A small giggle was heard to Joey's left hand side. Everyone's heads swivelled as they all turned to see what was going on. Seto quickly moved away from Joey so no one knew. A squeal followed everyone turning.

"Marik! What was that for? Now everyone is looking at us. And they _know_!" Serenity whined to her boyfriend.

"How cute…At least it's you, Marik, and not Duke or Tristan. Don't hurt her or do _anything_ that will make me want to string you up from your _testicles_, using _piano_ _wire_, from the _gym_ _roof_. Understand?" Joey threatened.

"Onii-Chan! Be _nice_." Serenity pouted as she hugged Marik close to her.

"Don't worry, Joey, I'll be good to her, I _swear_." Marik rose his right hand to show how serious he was.

**_(1)- I (DreamCherry66) came up with the whole 'movie' scene. DC666 just stole it from my story that I haven't posted yet for YGO. So yea, all credit for that bit goes to me! D_**

**DC66- .:stares:. O…K…My opinion is that…my friend here is a nutball who lives with the evil dust bunnies of doom. Anyways, while she's not here I'll take the time to shamelessly plug my own fics! XD**

**DC666- .:Shrugs:. Meh, go ahead, DC66. Like I care anyway…**

**DC66- .:growls:. you're not supposed to be here... .:locks her up in a cupboard and smiles happily:.**

**_Title-Searching For A Falling Star Edited_**

**_Category-Final Fantasy X-2_**

**_Genre- Romance/Action/Adventure/Humour/Angst_**

**_Couples- Yuna /Tidus, Rikku/Gippal, Paine/Baralai, Lulu/Wakka_**

**_Status- In Progress_**

**Title- Amazing Grace**

**Category- Final Fantasy 9**

**Genre-Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Tragedy**

**Couples- Dagger/Zidane, Eiko/Vivi, Beatrix/Steiner, Freya/Fratley**

**Status- On Hiatus**

**_Title- Searching For A Falling Star_**

**_Category- Final Fantasy X-2_**

**_Genre- Action/Adventure/Humor_**

**_Couples- Yuna/Tidus_**

**_Status- Complete_**

**Title- Authors Who Let Me Torture Them Using The FF Peeps**

**Category- Final Fantasy X-2**

**Genre- Humor/Parody**

**Couples- None**

**Status- Updated whenever I get hyped up on caffeine or sugar**

**_Title- Family Ties equals Messy Lives_**

**_Category- Yu-Gi-Oh_**

**_Genre- Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama_**

**_Couples- Seto/Joey (Jou), Atum (Yami)/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, Mokuba/Serenity, Tea/Tristan, Duke/Mai, Noa/Rebecca_**

**_Status- In Progress_**

**Title- Kilika High**

**Category- Final Fantasy X-2**

**Genre- Humor/Drama/Action**

**Couples- Squinoa, Selphine, Seftis, Zell/OC, Tuna, Rippal, Paralai, Lukka**

**Status- On Hiatus**

**_Title- A New Evil, An Old Foe_**

**_Category- Final Fantasy 8_**

**_Genre- Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Drama_**

**_Couples- Squinoa, Selphine, Seftis, Zell/OC_**

**_Status- On Hiatus_**

**Title- A Summoner's Feelings**

**Category- Final Fantasy X-2**

**Genre- Drama/Angst**

**Couples- Tuna**

**Status- Complete**

**_Title- Random Thoughts From A Random Pharaoh. AKA, Atum._**

**_Category- Yu-Gi-Oh_**

**_Genre- Humor/Parody/Drama_**

**_Couples- Atum/Yugi_**

**_Status- In Progress_**

**DC66- .:Dances:. Some of them are on my sister's account though, her one's Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie.**

**DC666- I think I'll pay her if she becomes my editor…or maybe not. . .:Waves a thick wad of forged bills in front of DC66:. So cool… . …Heh… Although I can edit things by myself…this chapter was so short! Meh, later…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, doobs! Third instalment is here: the concert. Flame me and DIE! That's all.**

**DISCLAIMER- …no…I…don't…own…it…D'ya wanna screw?…I swear it's all I own…D'ya wannit?**

The concert rocked! It was so exciting, we even got to go on stage! Maybe I should start from the beginning of the night…

Yugi's parents, Cleopatra and Markus, drove us to the concert hall in a red limousine. So much comfort, so many inviting cushions, so much _love_.

We got there with Alex and Luke at 3pm and when we walked in the security staff showed us our dressing rooms. Yugi and I had one to share too! We went in to get changed and do our hair and there was a bunch of roses and a box of chocolates for each of us from _fans_. We're not even in the _band_.

It was hilarious watching Yugi try to do something with his hair. He stood in front of the mirror for one and a half _hours_ trying to make his hair behave. He finally decided that it wasn't worth it and washed the gunk out in a sink and left it to dry naturally. I managed to get my hair to go limp and fall in my face instead of standing on end all the time. (Curse childhood disasters.)

Yugi wore tight blue jeans with a white singlet shirt and his normal blue school jacket, where as I wore black leather bondage pants with a tight black cotton t-shirt and a leather jacket. Luke wore tight blue jeans with a yellow button up shirt. Alexis looked _hot_ in her purple bikini top, sheer long sleeved white top and black leather mini skirt. Seto wore white bondage jeans, a white shirt and his normal jacket. Joey wore normal jeans and a normal t-shirt. Marik wore brown board shorts with a red top. Serenity wore hot pink hotpants and a fluorescent green tube top. Noah wore dark green shorts and a light blue shirt (he looked so _hot_!). There were so many other people I can hardly remember who wore what or if they still had their clothes _on_ at the end of the night!

As '_Nile_ _Tears_' (the twins) came on stage, the whole crowd started to scream. I must say that music has changed since Ancient Egyptian times. Music sounds better now.

They played three songs: _Broken_ _Nose_, _Mother_ _Isis_ and _Why_ _Me?._ After that they called Yuge and I up onto the stage and then they introduced us. Yugi held my hand tightly in fright of what they might say.

"Y'all know that Lukie-boy and I are twins. Well, what y'all don't know is that we have two other brothers." Alex gestured at us. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, _Alexandra_, this is our lil' bro, Yugi, or as I call him, Yuge. And this is our adopted brother, Atum." Luke laughed at his sister, who was currently being restrained by myself and Yugi (who had let go of my hand) because she wanted to kill Luke for revealing her real name.

After Alex had calmed down, which didn't take long as the crowd thought that this was a prank, they got us to sing a song with them. It was a new one off their new album. It was called _Son Of A… _and surprisingly, it was about family and belonging.

As Yugi and I walked off stage, Yuge grabbed onto my hand in fear again. '_Atum, I got really scared up there.' _

'_As did I, Aibou, as did I.'_

'_I love you, Atum.'_

'_Where the _hell_ did that come from, hikari? Where the _**fuck**_ did that _come_ from?'_

'_Meh? How the _hell_ am I supposed to know? But, anyway, I love you, my yami.'_

'_I thought that you loved Ryou. Coz if you're being kinky, you're scaring me _so_ badly, Aibou.'_

'_I do love him, but in a different way. I _love_ him. But I love you like a brother. That's not so bad is it?'_

'_Nah, and seeing so you mean it like that, I must tell you something. I love you, too, little hikari. My brother.' _I smiled at my friend, sorry, _brother_. We held hands tightly as we walked off stage and back out to our places with the others.

People loved seeing Yugi and I on stage. Especially Noah and Bakura, they were talking to us about it afterwards.

'_Nile_ _Tears_' then played five more songs: _Tut's Tomb, I Wish, Nile Tears _(their first song and the inspiration for their name), _Cleo's_ _Lover_ (Queen Cleopatra, not their mother) and _Heal_ _My_ _Heart_.

Then, Alexis decided to completely embarrass three main people by calling them up on stage. Of course, it was the Kaibas. Seto grumbled, Mokuba jumped up and down happily and Noah didn't know what to do. Alex then, in turn, kissed them each on the cheek. Seto spat on the ground, Mokuba fell over and Noah took three steps back _very_ quickly.

Joey began to rant on about how it wasn't fair and how Seto was his and that she was trying to steal him and that he was going to kill her and that Seto was going to help him.

I laughed and patted his shoulder gently. "Calm down my dueling dog of a friend." I laughed as he began to rant on about how only his beloved Seto could call him a dog.

At that precise moment, Mokuba started to hug Alex and wouldn't remove his scrawny little arms from her waist or his cute little face from her breasts. Seto found this quite disgusting, as did I, where as Noah and the rest of the crowd found it funny as all hell. Alex then suggested that if he could detach himself from her for long enough, that he could perform a song of his choice on stage with them.

Thinking that they weren't needed any more, Seto and Noah tried to sneak off stage. But before they could get very far, Mokuba had grabbed them and pulled them back up with him. Holding them with an amazing amount of force for someone his size, he managed to get his brothers to stay still long enough to tell Alex the song he wanted.

"I was wondering if we could sing _Brother_ _Dearest_ so that I could dedicate it to the best brothers in the whole world, Seto and Noah!" Mokuba chirped gleefully as his brothers winced and began to turn red from embarrassment. They felt like they had been up there too long. Seto longed for Joey's warm embrace and, for some strange reason, I began to hear Noah's thoughts.

'_Atum is so hot. I wish he was up here holding my hand like he did with Yugi. I'm so scared.'_

As Mokuba and NT began to sing, Noah looked at me and smiled. I was so shocked that I let go of Yugi's hand long enough to wave and tell him in sign-language that he had to come over to me when he could. He smiled and winked. He _winked_ at me! I felt so special!

'_Oh brother dearest, come oh please come back to me._

_When I came into this world, life seemed so fake,_

_You took me in your arms and taught me how to live,_

_Striving for our minds you sacrificed all you had,_

_And now you're lying here with your heart in my hand._

_Oh brother dearest, please don't go away,_

_Oh brother dearest, I want you to stay,_

_Oh brother dearest, give your love to me,_

_Oh brother dearest, you mean the world to me._

_When light disappeared, you lit a torch,_

_When walls rose, you tore them down,_

_When I wake, you'll be there,_

_When I feel unloved, I know you'll care._

_Oh brother dearest, please don't go away_

_Oh sister dearest, I won't ever go away,_

_Oh brother dearest, I want you to stay_

_Oh sister dearest, I won't ever stray,_

_Oh brother dearest, give your love to me,_

_Oh sister dearest, I give my love to thee,_

_Oh brother dearest, you mean the world to me,_

_Oh sister dearest, I'd give the world to you,_

_I give my love to you.'_

"I don't get it. Is he saying that we're girls or that he's one?" Noah asked as he stared at his elder brother.

"I don't know, Noah, I don't know." Seto replied, his eyes wide.

After the song, when they came back to stand with us again, Noah stood next to me and gently touched my hand which I tenderly held onto.

Seto welcomed Joey's warm, friendly, loving and slightly overprotective (or kinky depending on how you want to take it) cuddle and returned it, somewhat too eagerly. "I love you, you mutt." he breathed heavily into Joey's ear.

"I love you too, Blue-Eyes. Want to f?" Joey grinned.

"Not until I'm married." Seto smirked. (Gay marriages are illegal in Australia.)

"Want to elope?" Joey suggested cheekily before grabbing a near-by bucket of water and proceeded to tip it over his boyfriend's head. This made Seto scream at Joey before rubbing up against him to keep warm.

Alex decided that it was time for some real beauty. She pulled out enough fireworks to suggest that she was running an illegal and underground store that made a killing by selling fireworks to drunks, drug abusers and party animals. Lucas then brought out the matches and handed a box to his sister. They then proceeded to light all of the fireworks at once.

The resulting noise caused many people to cling onto their partners. I noticed that in front of me, Bakura and Malik were huddling together in fear.

"RA IS DESTROYING THE WORLD!" Bakura screamed quite loudly.

"Ra, spare us, we didn't mean it…we'll behave, we'll change our ways, we swear!" Malik cried. He looked so funny when he was crying. He had black lines running down his face (why do I feel that he was wearing mascara?) it was so cool!

Then the sky lit up with magnificent shades of red, yellow, blue, green, purple, orange and white. Even the absent minded, 3 millennia old Egyptians were in awe as the lights brightened the sky for miles around us.

One minute, everyone was happy and having fun and the next, the stage was on fire. People ran, screamed and through it all one girl took control of the situation with her brothers' support. Luke chanted to reduce the flames, Yugi found a fire extinguisher, I calmed people down (and if I couldn't, Malik would use _Mind_ _Control_ on them) and Alexis switched between throwing water and chanting.

After the fire was out Yugi and I had another _thought_ conversation.

'_Did you see your brother and sister chanting?'_

'_Yeah, what gives with that?'_

'_YUGE! It means that I was accurate in believing that they possess the Millennium Scales. Their yamis were working the magic to stop the fire. I mean look how disorientated they are now.'_

Yugi looked at his brother and sister as they sat, talking wide-eyed in rapid tones.

'_But, does that mean that they're _ebil_? Atum, does that mean that my elder siblings are _ebil_?'_

'_Yugi, think properly. The word is _evil_ not ebil. And not necessarily, I mean I can be a little evil sometimes but, I'm not _now,_ am I?'_

'_No, Atum. And FYI, I was _trying_ to be cute.'_

'_Well, you don't do _cute_ very well.'_

'_F you, Atum. I don't like you when you're being logical.'_

'_Fine then, don't think to me.'_

"What was that? Did I hear correct? Are the dynamic duo having a dispute?" Bakura and Malik snarled in unison.

"This coming from the person that was begging Ra to spare him while he cried and had mascara run down his face." I sniggered. Yugi laughed.

"IT WAS NOT MASCARA! IT WAS EYELINER! How do you think these big violet eyes stay so perfect?" Malik cried in retaliation.

"I don't care about your eyes. I just want your motorbike."

It carried on like that for a few more minutes. The band played five more songs: _Kiss_ _Off_, _Bite_ _Me_, _S.O.S_., _Real_ _World_ and _Grow_ _Up_.

**RANDOM MOMENT TIME!**

**Continuation from chapter one…**

As Malik was rolling around on the soda-filled ground a dust-bunny crept up behind him, of course, being the hot guy that Malik was, the bunny stopped and drooled for around five minutes, in which Malik never stopped laughing.

"Ra, that baka is-was-so stupid!" He cried in glee. His lavender belly shirt had ridden up, revealing the upper part of his torso (DC66- so…fucking…hot). Not to mention his pants had now ridden down to reveal his black boxer shorts (DC66- .:Drowns in her own drool:.). The bunny of doom was so caught up in Malik's hotness that it completely forgot why it was there…

(DC666- Ra is torturing me. .:Cries:. I want Malik so badly. He's so hot. Damn you, Ra, you don't know what it's like to be a teen girl!)

Review by the power of Ra!

DC66- .:smiles brightly:. I'm glad people like my Random Moments! For the record, I write them on DC666's odd-numbered chapters XD

PS from DC66- When the latest chapter gets at least one review, I'll post the next chapter of DC666's fic. So far she's given me 10, and I've gone through and corrected the major things. She's almost done with chapter 11 so review people!


End file.
